The present invention pertains to adjustable vehicle headrests, and particularly, adjustment mechanism therefor.
Vehicle headrests which are adjustable have been provided with somewhat complex mechanisms for providing either continuous stiff friction clutches, or in some cases, ones with a spring clutch which can be released upon actuation of a release lever. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,839,125 3,186,763; and 3,586,366; are representative of such prior art headrests.
Such headrests do not provide automatic return to a reference position upon actuating a release lever or do not permit adjustability to a selected position without manually operating the control lever and at the same time, physically manipulating the headrest. Thus, the prior headrests can be difficult and cumbersome to adjust, particularly when the vehicle is in operation.